


Opening Up

by Scarred_Neptinite



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 12:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20340025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarred_Neptinite/pseuds/Scarred_Neptinite
Summary: anonymous asked:Hello! Do you think you could do a genderfluid Loki coming out to Peter? Or any avengers. I just really like the Loki and peter friendship.





	Opening Up

Loki never understood what made him open up to Peter easier than the other Avengers, but his young face seemed so genuine that Loki couldn’t help himself open up to the boy. “Hey Mr. Loki, how is your day?” Peter smiles at him.

“It has been…good, spider-boy.” He sits beside Peter, still thinking if he’s ready to say what’s been on his mind for about a month now. Loki knew the others will most likely judge him, or at least not believe him, if he tells them he’s both male and female. But Peter would listen and if he didn’t believe him, Loki knows Peter wouldn’t voice it.

“What’s on your mind?” Peter studies him. Loki finds himself still in his own thoughts.

“Oh, uh, nothing really.” Loki quickly says. He isn’t ready. Loki realizes this.

“Okay.” Peter settles back. “If you don’t want to continue thinking about nothing, we can go get ice cream or do something.”

Loki smiles. “Sure, kid, know a good place?” He stands and follows Peter out of the tower.

“Yeah, my Uncle Ben used to take me there before he died.” Peter smiles sadly. “I miss him still.”

Loki looks down at Peter. “I’m sorry, Pete.” He sighs. “I know the feeling. I miss my mother. I could talk to her about a lot of things, almost anything.”

Peter and Loki order their ice cream and sit on a park bench. “Do you need to talk to her now?”

Loki nods. “Yes, but it isn’t possible.” He closes his eyes. _Now or never. If you don’t do it now, you’ll lose your nerve._ “I’m…” Loki sighs. “I am both a man and a woman, Peter. But your society seems a bit more conservative than mine.”

“You’re genderfluid?” Peter grins and looks at him. “That’s alright. We can go shopping for women’s clothes if you want. I’m sure you don’t have a lot of them right now.”

Loki stares at him. “You’re surprisingly okay with this.”

“Well, my generation seems to be more okay with that than the older one.” Peter shrugs. “You want to go shopping?”

Loki smirks. “Sure, but first.” He stands and transforms into a woman. She grins at Peter’s amazement. “Ready?”

“That’s so cool! Loki! That’s awesome! Can every magic user do that?” Peter jumps up in his excitement.

Loki chuckles and shrugs. “I guess they can all learn the spell. But many don’t tend to.” She smirks. “Ready to go shock the Avengers after shopping?”

“Yeah!”


End file.
